


After Midnight

by BillEffingCipher



Category: It Cast - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Boy Love, Depression, Faeden, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, IT 2017 - Freeform, It 2017 cast, It Cast, Jinn, Love, M/M, Midnight, Text Messages, Texting, awkward but cute, cursing, friends - Freeform, late, latenight, soft, text, what's Finn and Jaeden's ship name?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillEffingCipher/pseuds/BillEffingCipher
Summary: It's after midnight and depression came barreling in with a vengeance. Feeling the familiar tugs pulling him down a spiraling panic, Jaeden texts Finn to save him.





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this while in bed after midnight so I thought I'd post it XD I don't know what else I'd use it for. Please excuse mistakes and such. I don't think I'll expand on this unless people just really like it. Also, I may change the title later

Jaeden laid in bed, a weight starting to take its toll on him. He reached over for his phone on his nightstand and brought up his contacts. He subconsciously bit his lip, messaging Finn.

'U up?' He sent, placing the phone back on his stand.

 

  
Finn was awake in bed when he heard his phone buzz. He checked it, being a little surprised to see it was from Jaeden. He hadn't talked to him in a while. The boy held his phone with both hands as he typed his reply.  
'You ok?'

He read the message before shaking his head and deleting it. After a moment, he wrote a new one.  
'What's up?'

Finn sighed, not liking the way that message sounded either. He quickly deleted the letters then finally sent one that simply read:  
'Yeah'

 

  
Jaeden immediately read the text when it was delivered. He didn't really know how to respond so he didn't. He just buried his face in his pillow, hating everything.

 

  
Finn waited anxiously for a response. He checked his phone multiple times within the minute. He wondered why Jaeden had texted him. It was after midnight. The teen hoped he was okay. He tried to play it cool and not text again but he found his fingers already sending a follow-up text that read:  
'Are you?'

His message was already sent by the time it registered to him what he wrote. He smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead. "I'm a fucking idiot!" He groaned and tossed his phone down on the sheets. "Of course he's awake, that's how he's texting you, dumbass..."

 

  
Jaeden was slower to check the message. He was sad; depressed. It wasn't rational.  
The boy looked at the question for a moment before he realized what he was asking. He closed his eyes as he searched for the strength the respond.  
'Yeah'

 

  
Finn was still scolding himself when he heard his phone go off. He grabbed it and stared at the screen with a frown.  
'Can't sleep?' He sent back.

 

  
About a minute later, Jaeden's response came in.  
'No'

 

  
Finn didn't have a good feeling. He quickly sent another one.  
'Wanna call?"

 

  
Jaeden stared at this question for the longest time. Long enough to where Finn fully regretted asking and was just about to type an apology. He stopped when he saw Jaeden also started typing.

  
'I'd rather you come over'

 

  
Finn blinked and triple-read the text to make sure he got it right. He sat up and turned on his light.  
'You sure?' He sent back, hoping he didn't just ruin it. He waited impatiently.

 

  
'Yeah. I just don't want to be alone'

 

  
Finn got off his bed and quickly gathered clothes from the floor and slid them on as he typed his reply.  
'Omw'


End file.
